


Dawn the lifeboat

by JadeeM



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/pseuds/JadeeM
Summary: 全文灵感来自《要命的选择》，因为读完全部确实要命，我只是随意选取了其中几个我认同的观点扩展成文。





	1. 沉船

**Author's Note:**

> 全文灵感来自《要命的选择》，因为读完全部确实要命，我只是随意选取了其中几个我认同的观点扩展成文。

凌晨2:21分，在北太平洋的海面某处，翻滚的海浪使得梦想家号邮轮彻底失去了方向。沉睡中的旅客还未来得及被船员们在上层甲板上混乱仓促的脚步声吵醒，一阵剧烈的颠簸和撞击使梦想家号直面噩梦。

一些旅客只是在睡梦中啧啧嘴，翻个身继续沉浸在梦中，他们也许梦到了昨天观鲸团的壮丽场景，也许是每日露天酒吧限时的免费酒水。

极少数的幸运儿——姑且先这么称呼他们吧，在颠簸中醒来，睡眼惺忪地推开舱房的门往外看。比如说居住在顶层套房的旅客Jensen Ackles先生，他的身上披着深蓝色条纹睡袍，双眉因为被打断的睡意而紧蹙。当他拉住一个匆匆跑过身边的侍者的时候，对方竟粗鲁地甩开了他的手。

“PFD！PFD！”

“看在上帝的份上，到底发生了什么！”Jensen朝他的背影大喊，对方扭头看了他一眼，随即消失在闪烁着绿色光芒的安全出口之后。一种不详的预感随之而来，船逐渐向正北面倾斜。Jensen立刻选择跟随那个即将消失的背影冲过去。他们从deck9一路跑到deck5。Jensen看到原本固定在船舷甲板上的、压根不会有人注意到的救援艇正被船员们解开固定装置。

“出事了吗？”Jensen问。

一个面熟的东南亚裔船员看向他，他的眼里布满了绝望的泪水，Jensen曾经因为一盒香烟给过他不菲的小费，他叫Mark之类的。现在Mark开口了：“……先生，船要沉了，我们撞到冰山上去了。”

Jensen本能地抗拒这个回答。冰山？他们又不是泰坦尼克号，这也不是二十世纪初。而律师的职业素养令他维系着情绪的稳定，他接连追问：“哪个部位被撞击了？洞口多大？入水量是多少？防水闸门呢？船长不是说过……”Mark在这些问题中绝望地哭号，他拼命摇头，无法回答Jensen的问题。

就如同黑夜里的一记重锤，一声突如其来的枪响打断了Jensen。紧接着是Jensen只在紧急演习时才听到过的七短一长的警笛声。二十秒后，梦想家号的大副James一脸仓惶地跑到甲板上，他半个身子被鲜血染红，状若疯狂地对大家吼叫：“船长自杀了！船舵失灵了！到处都是漏水的洞口……”他这才看到Jensen，以及象征着总统套房尊贵旅客的那双棉拖鞋，他张大嘴巴，无法发出声响，羞愧地躲避着Jensen的目光。

“上帝啊……”大家眼中的绝望更甚。

此时此刻，被警报吵醒的游客已经开始往四层的集合甲板上聚集。咒骂声和哭喊声乱成一团。失去了白日的装扮，这些人看起来狼狈极了，裹着毛毯瑟瑟发抖，随着破旧的邮轮在海浪中如同浮浮沉沉。突然，人群里不知是谁喊了一声：“这些狗娘养的船员要趁我们不注意弃船逃跑！”

尽管工作人员们一再辩解着，旅客的怒吼爆发性地盖过了他们。人们争抢着往那些被固定着的救生筏跑去。当他们发现需要钥匙才能固定装置的时候，一个强壮的男人强硬地推开人群走到大副面前，一个拳头砸在James的颧骨上。女人们发出惊叫声。

“给我们钥匙，我们要活命！”

“冷静先生……我们正在……”

“钥匙！”

大副手中的一串钥匙在男人们的推搡中掉在地上，顺着倾斜的甲板滑到某处。人们一哄而上，跌倒踩踏着乱成一团。“我拿到了！我拿到了！”一个人喊了一声，马上淹没在汹涌的人潮之中没了踪影。大副捂着淤青的半张脸被挤到甲板边缘，绝望地喃喃背诵着圣经里的章节。随着时间的推移，船越来越倾斜，配有遮阳伞的桌椅在甲板上无序地滑动，在尖叫声和奔跑声的间隙，有人被撞倒在地，无力地呻吟着。

Jensen松开握紧栏杆的手，正准备挤过人群伸出援手。有人先他一步将对方扶起，那是一个年轻男人，很高，黑夜里只能勉强看得清他的轮廓。

“去栏杆那里扶着！”年轻男人说道，不知为何，在嘈杂混乱的场景中Jensen清晰地捕捉到对方说的每一个字。“劳驾你帮忙搀扶一下。他好像扭伤了。”

“这边——”Jensen一把抓住伤者的手臂将他架到自己的肩膀上，又一个海浪的颠簸，他的后背重重地撞击在栏杆上。他吞下一个闷闷的呻吟。“扶着这里。”他把位置让给对方，扭头朝那个年轻人看去。

“Jay！Jay！”一个女人突然挤过人群，痛哭流涕地扑向这个年轻男人。“Dora不见了！我……我……”

年轻男人——Jay连忙撑住女人即将跌倒的身体，“你们走失了？”

“不……”女人躲闪Jay的注视，“我……我忘了……她在舱房里，我……我……”

“天啊！”Jay用力抱紧崩溃痛哭的女人，“这不是你的错！那只是应激反应……嘿，别担心，你把房卡给我，我会去找Dora！”他扭头，“还有至少一半的人没过来，谁和我一起去客舱把大家都集中到甲板上来？这船马上要沉了！”年轻男人喊道。只是他的目光所及之处没有人响应他。

“有警报……他们不会不过来的……”人们躲避年轻男人的目光，嘴里喃喃自语。年轻男人的脸上摆出明显失望的神情。Jensen没有说话。他计算着甲板上救生艇的数量，又暗自盘点着甲板上无头苍蝇一样的旅客。

还没等Jensen算清楚，“……救生筏不够的。我们没想到会发生意外，在那之前我们把这里半数的救生筏借给了另一艘新邮轮。”在另一边，一个水手模样的工作人员说道，这如同耳语一般的自言自语像瘟疫一样极快地传播开，加剧了甲板上的骚乱。

“我们花了大价钱！却他妈要葬生海底！”一个胖子抓住身旁的惊慌失措的拉丁裔女佣用力摇晃，戴着宝石戒指的双手扼紧女佣的脖子。年轻的女孩发出一声绝望的哀鸣，失去一只鞋的双腿在半空中无助地踢踹。

“够了！”Jensen愤怒地低吼，“离开那个女孩！”他抓住胖子的手，女孩落地的同时胖子的双手也被反剪在背后。

“放开我！你这个杂碎！你不知道我是谁……”

Jensen冷冷地放开他，将他用力推倒在地。“那你最好赶紧弄张名牌，尸体认领的时候更方便。”

“你这个婊子养的……”胖子挣扎地想要站起来，话音未落，甲板的另一边发出一阵喧嚣：第一艘救生筏在右侧船舷下水了！人们飞扑过去，那胖子在湿滑的甲板上，被踩了好几脚，竟也飞快地循声爬走。隔着五英尺的喧闹，Jensen的目光与之前那个年轻男人对上了。

Jensen并非不怕死，但在紧急关头他却生出一种超然的冷静。他朝年轻男人示意地扬扬下巴，“走。”他突然说道，莫名地，他做出了和平日里不同的选择。

年轻男人心领神会，在黑暗中露出一个笑容。 两人立即逆流而上，拨开人群往客舱的方向跑去，脚下的路打着滑，形成一个倾斜的上坡。两个人都算强壮，却依然被推搡得几乎站不稳。由中部甲板的边缘传来一声指令：“女人和小孩先上船！”

伴随着快速移动的脚步，声音逐渐远去，Jensen看着被人群挤压地紧贴着自己的年轻男人，他心底生出了一些难言的亲密感。“你短跑怎么样？”他轻声问。

“要看和谁比赛。我去deck4以下，你从deck4往上？”

Jensen点头。他知道这个叫Jay的年轻男人在照顾自己，因为deck4之上除了非营业时间紧闭的五间主题餐厅和七个娱乐室之外，真正需要巡查的只有数量少于普通舱房的高级套房。“上帝保佑你。”他低声呢喃，不确定对方能否听到自己的声音。年轻男人扶着楼梯扶手往下走，转过转角时抬起头飞快地朝Jensen看了一眼。

Jensen开始在同样倾斜的长廊上奔跑，叩开每一扇紧闭的胡桃木色的舱门。这些舱房分布在铺着红色地毯的长廊两侧。走廊上方的灯灭了。只剩下嵌在墙壁上的绿色应急灯不停闪烁着。

他成功地叫醒了一群派对醉酒的年轻人以及一个服用安眠药睡下的中年人。他们中的几个人加入了这支单薄的搜寻志愿队。Jensen让他们都去下层帮助Jay。

“我们不会有事的吧？”一个男孩不安地问，他绷紧了脸颊，正竭力搂着自己同样恐惧的女孩，缺乏经验使得他在此时显露出刚成年的稚气与恐惧。

Jensen出声安慰，“我相信我们会没事的。”这算是半个谎言，但Jensen选择将它的信心延续下去，“现在快去deck4船舷集合，你还记得演习的内容对不对？就在那个地方，工作人员会带你上救生筏。”

男孩点头，但他只迟疑了一秒，“我……我不会走的。”仿佛为了坚定自己的想法，他用力摇头，“我得留下来帮助大家。”

“Gavin！”女孩惊叫道。

“宝贝，你先过去！我会没事的！”他的目光从迟疑到坚定。最终他像个真正的男人一样飞快地亲吻女孩的额头，被触电般的，两个人都颤抖着分开彼此，男孩不再看她地扭过身。“先生，我从这条走廊开始？你从那边开始？”

Jensen点头。女孩临走前潸然欲泣地脸庞让他内心恻隐。他应该更严厉一点让男孩离开的。但更多人手意味着可能会有更多人获救。

“我们只能在这上面花十分钟。”Jensen说，“时间一到我们就去deck4。”

所有人都默认了这个倒计时，没有浪费时间地开始敲门。Jensen并不顺利——长坐办公室的劣处在此刻显现出来了，他不断被那些散落在走廊周围的被子、毛毯、毛巾、衣物一类的物品绊倒，又或者不得不在海浪的颠簸中痛苦地捂住晕眩的脑袋。头等舱的血色地毯不复华贵，某一处走廊的地毯上有一大块深色的液体污渍，那污渍一路蔓延到走廊尽头。这一切在Jensen看来可以用“灾难性地”来形容——正如同他们如今的处境。

当Jensen完成属于他的任务后他开始往回走。男孩们正在deck2的尽头看着他，朝跌跌撞撞地他伸出一只手。“先生，快点！”船以不祥的角度倾斜着，这个角度正如

Jensen的视线扫过一张张被汗浸透的、苍白的脸庞，“等等……你们有没有见到……一个很年轻的高个男人，深棕色头发，有些长？”

男孩们面面相觑，“没有……我们只遇到了我们几个。”

Jensen几乎没有犹豫，“你们先走，我要去下面看看！”

“可是那太危险了！”那个叫Gavin的男孩担忧地大叫，“你说的那个人，他可能先上去了。”

Jensen有一瞬间的动摇。“……我去确认一下。”说着他便扶着楼梯扶手往下走，男孩们劝阻无效，眼看着时间飞速流逝，只得往人群的方向跑去。

越往下走，喧嚣声便越小。当Jensen走到deck2的时候，那持续不断的警报声便几不可闻。也许这底层舱房的旅客更难及时收到沉船的讯息。Jensen继续刚才的工作，不断吆喝着“还有人吗？船要沉了”，与此同时他也在寻找那个年轻男人的身影。

突然，一阵细微的啜泣声钻入Jensen耳朵不受控制地，Jensen的后背起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。在黑夜中，它像是一根锋利的针尖。Jensen循声跑过去。越走越近，哭声也越来越大。“Jay？”Jensen尝试着呼唤另一个人的名字。

“这里！”对方的声音从一扇敞开的舱房内传来。

Jensen走了进去。Jay正背对着门，半跪在床的边缘，一个老妇人在黑暗中发出啜泣声。

“我们得赶紧走了。”Jensen在门前提醒道。

Jay扭过头，一脸地为难和焦灼，他怀里抱着一个正在熟睡的女孩。“Belinda夫人不愿意离开。我正在劝她。你把Dora抱走，这里我来想办法。”

Jensen摆摆手。当他靠近Belinda夫人的时候她发出一声如警笛般地尖叫。“别过来！”

“太太，我们得走了。”Jensen的声音平稳得如同风平浪静的海面——那显然不是真相。

Jay不安地拍打怀抱里的女孩，她因为那尖叫声而挣扎着要从睡梦中回到现实。

“让我死吧！让我去和Gail见面吧！我不在乎！我早就不想活了！”

“嘘嘘嘘——没事的，没事的。”Jay低声哄劝着女孩。

“你们快走吧！我是不会离开这里的！”

“妈妈……我要妈妈……”

“我马上就带你去找妈妈，我们和Belinda夫人一起上去找妈妈好不好？”

“妈妈……”

Jensen深吸了一口气，“你想死？”没人看清他是如何像鬼魅一样逼近Belinda夫人，“你要想清楚了，到时候，水会灌进来，船会沉下去，你会在孤独、黑暗、痛苦中绝望地窒息而死。”

Belinda夫人剧烈地颤抖起来。她是个瘦小的老妇人，身上穿着一条碎花睡裙，银色的发丝用网兜罩在脑后。此时她的嘴唇剧烈地抖动，“我……我……上帝会与我同在。”她双手揪紧被单，深吸一口气闭上双眼。“你们快走吧。”

“Belinda夫人……”Jared开口，Dora在他怀里不安地挣动，他的脸上第一次显现出明显的疲倦。

“那就尊重你的愿望好了。”Jensen冷冷地说。

Belinda夫人吃惊地睁大双眼。“你……”

在她反应过来之前，一双男人的手扼住了她的咽喉。

“反正你什么都不在乎。”Jensen在黑暗中低语，与此同时，Belinda夫人的后脑勺倒在床垫上，Jensen直视她的惊愕与空话，膝盖压在床垫边缘。

“你在干什么！”Jay在他身后大叫。女孩的哭声震耳欲聋。

Belinda夫人剧烈地挣扎，身体左右扭动翻滚。四肢在半空划动，一只拖鞋飞了出去，掉在房间的某个角落。

“反正你也想死。”Jensen的指尖沾上来自于Belinda夫人的眼泪以及别的什么液体。他把手松开了，用力在身侧擦了一下。

Belinda夫人的胸膛上下起伏，她没有多余的动作，以一个老年人来说她超出常人预料地敏捷地从床上翻滚下来。

“你疯了！你们都疯了！”她一边哭着叫嚷一边往门外跑。

Jensen转过身，朝Jay眨眨眼。“记得往Deck4的方向跑！”他探出一个脑袋对Belinda夫人的背影叫嚷。

Jay的下巴没合拢过。“……等等……你……你是……心理医生？”

Jensen耸耸肩没有回答。“你可以继续猜。但现在我们得离开了。”

不知为何，Jay在他身边奔跑的时候嘴角咧开了一个笑容。

“虽然我不是……但如果我早知道你那么有趣的话，前天晚上我会尝试着和你约的。”

Jensen这次不是被任何地面的凸起绊倒的。“我以为你忘记了。”

“想忘记你很难，哪怕对一个直男而言。”

Jensen感到一阵窘迫。他正准备张嘴说什么，Jay结实的大手一把将他从狭窄的楼梯走道拉到了deck4的甲板上。“你……”

一阵海浪扑面而来。Jensen倒在人群里。他剧烈地呛咳着，吐出口中咸哭苦的海水。再扭头，那个年轻男人已经和他被人群冲散了。


	2. 等待

海浪里，已经有数十个橙色的救生筏无所依靠地散乱在未卜的命运中。求生哨子的声音穿不透浓雾，被困在这一片惨淡的绝望中四处碰壁。

甲板集合点上的救生衣被抢空了。Jensen想起那个高喊着“PFD”的服务生，这才从隐约的记忆里翻出了逃生演习时的知识点，PFD （Protect Floating Device），是浮力救生设备，其中包括了一套有自亮浮灯的保暖型救生衣和一个塑料吹哨。Jensen立刻想起这在每个舱房都有配备，但时间正追着他的脚踝，他被推搡着排进队伍中，没办法再回到舱房寻找。

他控制不住地四处张望。他旁边的女人同情地看着他，“你在找你的家人？”

“……不。只是……一个朋友。”

“嘿，他会没事的。说不定他在另一边的集合点。”

Jensen勉强笑了笑。“但愿如此。”

“我叫Danneel。你呢？说不定等会我们上同一艘船。”

“Jensen……你没跟着之前的那批走？他们让女人和孩子先走的。”

Danneel耸耸肩，“有比我更需要的。你捏捏——”她抓起Jensen的手放在她的肱二头肌上，“试试？”她随即展开一个得意的笑容，“我是一名登山运动员，必要的时候我甚至可以帮他们拉紧桅绳。”

“哇哦！”Jensen由衷地惊叹，“这很棒！”

“实际上，我刚才注意到你了。你和你那个朋友，你们才是太棒了！”

“不。”Jensen立刻否认，“他是真正了不起的那个，而我只是想泡他。”

Danneel笑了，“好吧，我明白了。”但她仍然抓着Jensen的手没松开，“以防万一……”正说着，船体一阵剧烈的颠簸，Jensen在人群中摇摇晃晃，Danneel一把抓住他，“比如说这种情况。”

“谢谢。”Jensen与Danneel相视而笑。一股暖意在Jensen体内流淌。

“不知道我们还有多少时间……”另一个女孩轻声说道。与Danneel相比，她要更年轻一些，与大多数滑稽睡衣派对似的人群不同，她穿着整齐，紧身T恤上写着纽约大学的缩写，黑色的头发编成一股，用一块红色的头巾束着，她夹着一件救生衣，还没有穿在身上。

Danneel用她的积极影响周围的人，她立刻回应，“别担心，我相信我们全部都会获救。”

女孩轻轻点头，脸上显现出怀疑的神色与悲伤。

“你就当是在排巨雷山过山车好了。”Jensen试图帮忙。

女孩抹了把眼泪，被Jensen的话逗笑了，“这太荒谬了，你知道的……”

接下来的时间里，三个人便偎依在一起，甲板倾斜的角度越来越大，所有人不得不互相牵着手，抓住能够固定住自己的一切东西。

Jensen看着头顶漆黑的天空，没有星辰给他指引方向或者诉诸时间。在不说话的时候，他内心深处的恐惧与怨恨便开始张牙舞爪。他远没有他表现出来的那么强大。

“快！快！这里还可以坐十六个人！”

“走！”Danneel推了推Jensen的后背，“Genevieve，快上船！”同时她催促女孩。还未反应过来，他们便已经踏上了垂向救生筏的软梯。

Jensen在Genevieve身后爬下软梯。直到这一刻，他的心脏才稍稍落回原位。“Dan！下来！”

“等等——”一个工作人员突然说，“这边八个人先上船。”

“她是位女士！”Jensen愤怒地低吼，眼看着他们把Danneel往后拉，八个穿着员工制服的人开始顺着软梯往下爬。

“没关系的Jensen，我再等一等。”Danneel在甲板上朝他招手。一个水手模样的员工坐在Jensen身边。

“替你感到羞耻。”Jensen低声说。

“噢，别这样……”对方躲避着Jensen的目光，“你马上就会感谢我了。我们这些人拥有多年的航海经验，有我们在对大家都有好处。”

“那你们就不会让这艘船撞向冰山！”

“互相指责在这时候可没什么好处。”

Genevieve拉了拉Jensen的衣服，“不要和这种人起冲突。”她小声在Jensen耳边安慰道。

“这些混蛋……这些人都……”他抬头，在摇晃中看到Danneel正笑着朝他们挥手。他内心的愤怒像疯长的野草。

“岸上见！或者新闻里——当然是幸存者那种。”

“照顾好自己！”Jensen笑不出来，他只有这样说。救生筏坐满了人，有人用安全刀割断缆绳，救生筏开始随风漂流。

梦想家号像一团黑色的巨兽，橙色的救生筏飘散在它周围，闪烁的救援灯如同一片幽浮。Genevieve缩成一团。Jensen敏锐地察觉到那些游移的目光时不时地往Genevieve怀里的救生衣瞟去。

“穿上救生衣。”他不由分说地扯过救生衣替女孩穿上。

Genevieve反应有些迟缓，直到Jensen替她绑好束带她才垂下脑袋，“我有点怕……我有点冷……”

Jensen没有再说话，他用同样冰冷的手抱紧女孩。“会没事的。会没事的。”他低声说，当他低头看，只看到缩在自己怀里的女孩的小小的后脑勺，他想到了自己的妹妹，那些封尘的点滴只换来他一声叹息。

救生筏渡过了沉默的后半夜。船上一共有二十三个人，Jensen注意到这比之前声明的16人限载客量还要多出七个。但此时提出无疑只会加剧所有人的不安。再加上他已经精疲力竭，即便面对Tom——那个坐他身边的水手的挑衅也开始颓于招架。Genevieve在Jensen怀里睡了一会，估摸着约有两个小时，但海面过低的气温让Jensen唤醒了她，强打着精神和她说话，让她不要再睡着。

“我……我想我妈妈了。”Genevieve小声说，她在Jensen的安慰下哭了很久，疲倦侵袭身体，她已经无法继续哭泣了。

此时此刻，他们能看到从海平面缓缓上升的太阳，大自然编织粉色与金色交融的锦缎，平静的海面像一张生命的温柔乡。此时此刻，无人有心情欣赏美景。堕落的梦想家号已经被海水吞没，亦或者他们已经漂流了太久，它的命运不得不淡出人们视线。

“你马上就能见到她了。”Jensen安慰道，他的声音粗粝沙哑。他想念他的高等舱房，想念早上站在甲板上阅读的清凉海风，想念煎培根与本尼迪蛋，附送一杯黑咖啡。再看看现实，他的大腿上放着一包压缩饼干和一瓶500毫升的矿泉水。这就是每个人能拥有的全部。无线电像进入百慕大一样失灵，同样，也没有人能回答“还有多久才能获救”的问题。

“我……我在出门前和她大吵了一架，我真蠢，我居然为了半罐变质的炼乳和她吵架。我不知道……她看到我们失事的新闻会怎么想……”

Jensen连续拍打她的后背，“没事的，没事的，你还有的是时间和她弥补这段争执。我发誓。他们在发现邮轮失事之后会有救援队来救我们。”

“可是怎么救？我们根本联系不到陆地。”

Jensen安静地思考了一会。“我想，他们每天都会和总部进行值班汇报，如果联络上就证明一定出了什么问题。救援队会根据这个时期洋流的速度和方向判断我们到底在哪里，然后……我想全球卫星能够定位到我们。但在那之前，很有可能路过的船只能发现我们，如果我们运气好的话。”

“是真的吗？”坐在他对面的男人像抓住一只浮木一般地问道。

Jensen不敢肯定，但他仍然笃定地说：“这都是我在discovery看到的，准会是这样没错。”

“我想最多三天。”男人说道，“这也不算太难熬。”

三天。这个毫无依据的数字深深地烙在所有旅客的心里。

“别把水都喝光了。”其中一个工作人员提醒道。Jensen只敢在渴得不行的时候抿一抿。

时间又毫无意义地过去了。

“操！”人群里爆发出一声绝望的咒骂，“操它的梦想家号！真是狗屎！”

气氛紧绷起来，因为无论说话的人是谁，他都说出了船上所有人的心声。

“……我们来说会话吧。”船内其中一个人提议，她穿着刺绣的棉质睡裙，“我叫Emily，是一名小学老师。旁边是我的丈夫Roff。实不相瞒，这是我们的三周年蜜月之旅。”

船上安静了几秒。“恭喜你们，我是说，你们的感情一定很好。”Genevieve说道，其他人才有气无力地附和。

Genevieve在Emily的示意下开口：“我叫Genevieve，在西海岸读书。我的学分已经满了，所以想找时间一个人出来旅游散心。”

“一个人？我想你一定没有男朋友。”坐在另一边的男人揶揄。

“既然你开口了，下一个就到你介绍一下自己吧。”Elily朝那个男人说。

“我？不，这太愚蠢了。不要把我算进来。”

“来吧，不要害羞。”Genevieve挖苦道，“毕竟你不会比还没有男朋友的人还要糟糕。”

“……Chad，自由工作者。”男人不情愿地开口。他穿着一件长袖的卫衣，此时恨不得用帽子遮住自己的脸。

“没有女朋友？”Genevieve不放过他。

“操。这和你没关系。”

“同样的话送给你。”

“好了，Chad，你可以选下一个发言者。”

“就你好了。”他朝Genevieve的方向胡乱一指。

“我？”Jensen问。Emily对他报以鼓励的微笑，那笑容像是永不落下的太阳一般。

“我叫Jensen，是一名律师。”Jensen自我介绍已经成了习惯，下意识地把律所的名字报了出来。

“我以为你会忙得没空出来度假的。”

“啊，”Jensen顿了顿，“这是一个很长的故事了。”他说话的时候，下意识地用手指转了转无名指的部位，那上面的皮肤有一道白色的环状痕迹。

“因为……感情？”其他人来了兴趣。

“Well……我和我的前夫正在离婚，我出来旅游，顺便给他时间搬出我的房子。”

所有人都沉默了。

“下一个？”Jensen问。

“为什么离婚？”一个女人用敬畏有同情的目光看着他。

“简单来说是因为我不想让他用插约炮对象的老二插我还欺骗我对我忠贞不二。还有别的问题吗？”Jensen环顾四周，“那么下一个？”

在其他人逐渐加入进来之后，Genevieve小声问道，“这是真的吗？”

“没事，我们是和平分手。”Jensen说，绝口不提分手前他砸烂了对方的酒柜。

梦想家号的大副James也在船上。当轮到他的时候他沉痛地向所有人道歉。因为当他发现船长从随船医生那儿偷窃了高剂量的吗啡并且high得不省人事的时候，他已经无力阻止悲剧的发生。船舵朝反方向打死，却依然撞上了冰山，逃脱不了沉没的宿命。

除了他之外，这艘救生艇上还有九名船员，其中八名是跟在Jensen身后临时加进来的。

“梦想家号已经是过去式了。我们想知道这艘救生筏会遇到什么危险，我们应该如何防范？”Jensen替所有人问道。

James开口，他声音低沉，语速缓慢，像在读一段漫长的布告。“我不想欺骗大家。好消息是，到了现在这个时候，肯定会有救援队开始搜寻我们。但是正如您刚才所说，时间方面……我确实无法打包票。如果天气不变的话，我们未来会面临缺少食物、脱水等情况，夜晚的低温会引起身体上的不适。如果天气变了……”他没有再说下去，“我们能做的只有祈祷。”

“‘在我父的家里有许多住处；若是没有，我就早已告诉你们了。我去原是为你们预备地方去……’”名叫McGinnis的中年男人开始低声默念。

“认真的？”Chad大叫，“你们不告诉我如何自救，却让我相信上帝？”

McGinnis说完便闭上双眼。“上帝会引领我们到我们该去的地方。如果他认为我们该获救，我们便会获救。”

“这他妈是个充气筏，不是诺亚方舟。”

“都别吵架好吗？Chad？坐下来。好的，谢谢，现在……我想想……”Emily的微笑变得紧张起来，“谁来……”

“亲爱的，让大家都休息会吧。”Jensen打断了她的话。她的笑容消失了，抿紧嘴唇坐会她丈夫身边。

“至少我们都彼此相识了。”她小声说。

Jensen甚至无力对她表达歉意。他和Genevieve互相倚靠着闭目养神。

Genevieve是第一个反应过来的。

“你有没有听到什么声音？”她推了推Jensen。

“什么……”Jensen困顿地半睁开眼睛。

“我听到有人呼救。”她说着仰起脖子四周张望，“我发誓，我没听错，你听——”

Jensen与其他人屏息，过了大约五秒。微弱的呼救声传入Jensen耳朵。

“那个方向！”Chad朝一个方向指。

“我们本来就已经自身难保了。”那个叫Tom的船员说道。正说着，五个穿着救生衣的身影隐约出现在视线之中。

“救命！救命！求你！”他们一边叫一边朝救生筏挥手。

“我们过去。”Jensen说。所有人都看向大副。

“船已经超载了。”也有反对的声音。

“再加五个人不会重多少的。”Jensen眯起双眼，手挡在眼前遮挡刺目的阳光，“那里还有女人和孩子，一个孩子能有多重？”

James也许被这句话说动了，“拿起船桨。我们划过去。”

Jensen自觉地抓住一个船桨开始开始划船。海里的五个人被打捞上船。当Jensen认出那个孩子是Dora的时候，他的心脏地快速跳跃起来。

“……Jay？”

年轻高大的男人对Jensen露出一个苍白的却不失热情的笑容。“我们又见面了。”他甩甩头发坐到了Jensen身边。Jensen只会讷讷地说“是的”。

Genevieve若有所思地打量着Jay。

现在，救生筏上一共有28个人，他们分别是梦想家号的大副James，二级长官Perdue，水手有两个，Tom和Halley，娱乐部门的赌场荷官Sabina，免税店销售员Candace，部门经理Galen，三个洗衣房的员工Ingeborg、Abdey和Elizabeth。

剩下的十八人全为乘客。他们有Jensen，Genevieve，Jay，Chad，Dora，Emily，Roff，McGinnis，Napoleon，Orlando，Renee，Waite，Sally，Sample，Eden，Babbitt，Babur，Kathryn。他们有律师，教师，学生，有情侣，家人，陌生人，不再是陌生人，同病相怜的同路人。此时此刻，太阳逐渐下山，气温一点点下降。

McGinnis念祷词：“‘我去原是为你们预备地方去。我若去为你们预备了地方，就必再来接你们到我那里去；我在哪里，叫你们也在那里。我往哪里去，你们知道；那条路，你们也知道……’”

“阿门。”他最后说。

“阿门。”所有人跟着默念，包括Chad。然后太阳就沉入海底，大家失去最后一丝光明。


	3. 灾难

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文无法避免地十分性冷淡，可能我也无法写出特别甜蜜的感觉，因为真正的生死面前有很多情感会变得更加崇高，也更加纯粹，但极致的纯粹又会与真正的爱情相通，大概是这种感觉…因为在没找到更喜欢的平台之前都只会在这里更文了，所以……我有一咪咪想要知道对它的评价，如果真的有朋友看它的话。

摇晃的后半夜在冗长的求救和等待中滑走。Jensen大概睡了三个小时。他原本参加了后半夜的守夜，但Jay捏了捏他的手让他继续休息。他的眼皮挣扎了几下，无论如何也抬不起来，Genevieve趴在他的大腿上，后背在熟睡中有规律地起伏。

“睡吧，再睡一会，等会我叫醒你。”

于是Jensen便无法再抗拒来自对方的诱惑。向上帝发誓，他原本只想再睡一小会，但阳光刺入眼中，他揉着酸痛的脖子睁开双眼，Jay笑着对他说早安，眼底是清晰可见的黑眼圈和疲倦。

“抱歉……我睡过了。”他迅速离开Jay的肩膀。Genevieve坐在不远处对他挥挥手，她手中的压缩饼干只剩一半，Dora坐在她身边。

“是我没有叫你。你看起来非常需要休息。”耳边传来Jay的声音。

他有吗？Jensen不知道。此时此刻，饥饿抽空了他的力气，却使他的大脑意外地清醒。

“吃点东西吧。”Jensen摸了摸自己的口袋，把饼干扔给Jay，“他们肯定没有发给你。”

Jay显然犹豫了片刻，也许是饥饿与疲倦的双重压迫，他最终遵从皱缩的胃部的愿望，从Jensen手中拿过压缩饼干。他撕开包装袋的动作很快，却只掰断了一小块放进口中就将它重新还给  
Jensen。

“这不够。”Jensen说。

Jay摇头。“足够了。”他的目光转向依偎在Genevieve怀里的Dora，她抱着Genevieve的矿泉水，在小口喝水的间隙因为长时间的哭过而打嗝。“你的水会不够的。”他朝更大一些的女孩说道。

Genevieve对此并不在意，“也许下一秒我们就获救了。”她垂下头，朝怀里的小女孩露出一个微笑，“没关系。”Dora拧紧瓶盖，把剩下一半的矿泉水放回Genevieve脚边。

“你吓到她了。”Jensen轻声打趣。因为Jay拥有令人吃惊的亲和力，而当初——Jensen窘迫地回忆，自己正是被Jay那双会说话的榛绿色双眸吸引的。

“我的错。”Jay朝Dora做了个鬼脸。女孩的嘴向上咧了一点。

“劳驾，这里就没有喝的了吗？”Jensen忍不住转身问道。

曾经是梦想家号的工作人员一同坐在救生筏的一角，仿佛这个小小的救生筏上面仍然遵循着邮轮上的等级——是的，邮轮是一个等级非常外露的海上漂浮小岛。最简单的例子，邮轮住房自上往下，分别是总统套房、豪华套件、决定是否有  
观海舱窗的三个价格的普通舱房。至于员工，从船长、大副、长官、主管、staff、crews也有明显的等级区分，待遇自然各自区分。

而现在的救生筏上，乘客与员工的分割线虽然用肉眼无法看见，却见了鬼的明显。

没有人回答Jensen的问题。

Jensen又问了一次。

“……当然有，先生。”那个叫Halley的水手说道，“请问您想要点什么？热鸡尾酒还是一杯威士忌。毕竟我们这里是他妈的旅游度假区的流动餐吧，您想点什么都可以。”

Jensen攥紧双手，他的脸涨得通红。“你他妈……我只是想给那个孩子要一瓶水。”

“船上有二十……噢，托您的福，船上有28个人，如果每个人都问我有没有水有没有水有没有水，不如我们一起跳到海里算了。”

“Halley！”James低喝道，“去把水给那个女孩。”

“我可以忍。”Dora的声音在Halley的眼神下几不可闻。

“见鬼！就听命令给她！她只是个小女孩！”James低吼。

“你们究竟存了多少水！”旅客阵营里的Napoleon问道。Jensen之所以记得他的名字，并不是说他的爱尔兰鼻子有多性感，而是因为他只穿了一条绛紫色的绸缎睡裤。

James犹豫了片刻，“正如我们之前所说，我们不知何时才能获救。因此我必须做好把控水源和食物的配额。我不能一下子把它们全发给你们。”  
“到底是多少？”Jensen问。

“……一人两瓶。”

Chad松了口气，晃了晃自己手中只剩下三分之一的塑料瓶。“我本来想着在渴死之前自杀的。”

“我是说，以16人为准，一人两瓶的量。”

James的声音很小，却如同一声惊雷。所有人没有说话。

“所以昨天我们已经发了23瓶，也就是还剩……”Chad掰着指头算了起来。

一瓶没开封的水几乎要扔到Jensen脸上。他勉强用手接住。

“现在还剩8瓶。”Halley没好气地开口。

Jensen没说话，将矿泉水递给Dora。“别担心。”  
女孩勉强点头，那双如天空纯净的蓝眼上显现一阵潮湿的雾气。“……我们会死吗？”

“当然不会！”有两个人斩钉截铁地说，说完之后，Jensen与Jay互相看了对方一眼，那对视的瞬间有一点惊讶，又像是用眼神彼此击掌鼓劲一样。

“妈妈……”

“你妈妈也肯定会没事，她一定站在岸边等我们呢。”Jay说道。Genevieve附和地点头，疲倦地打了个哈欠。

“Dora，来我这边。让Gen休息一下。”Jensen移动出一个适合的空间，Dora乖巧地坐了过来。Jensen能感受到那个紧贴着自己的小小身体正细微地颤抖着。他的心脏因此而皱缩，伸出手臂将女孩搂紧一些。意外地，他摸到了女孩的手臂，在那上面，由于浸泡过海水，干掉的皮肤结成了粗粒的沙子和盐粒。

“这疼吗？”Jensen柔声问，就连他本人也吃惊于自己柔软低沉的声音，他从未如此有耐心过。

Dora迟疑地摇头，但Jensen仍然替她拍掉外露出来的划伤上的颗粒，用嘴唇轻轻地吹着女孩交错的掌心伤口。“这不会留疤的。”他对女孩保证，换来了Dora嘴角一个细小的弧度。

Jensen抬头，Jay，那个即使狼狈也无法掩盖强壮与英俊的年轻男人，正直勾勾地盯着他。

“我有个妹妹。”Jensen有些莫名的羞赧，他解释道。

“我也是。”Jay说，“你一定很喜欢和小孩子相处。”

Jensen从未知道自己有这样的天赋。“我不知道，”他耸耸肩，“毕竟我没想过会有自己的孩子。”

“为什……”Jay做了个了然的表情，“有些州是允许你这样……我是说……关于领养方面……”他像是说错话一样愧疚地看着Jensen。

“噢，还是免了。我自己的生活都一团糟。像我这样的，养只狗都要把它送到宠物店长期寄养。”

“你这样的？”

“怎么了？”

“我只是很难想象……因为……在我看来你热心又有魅力。”

“谢了。”Jensen从喉底发出一声嘟哝，像是突然被什么卡住了似的。他想，Jay这么说一定是经常获得类似的赞美，才会本能地投射到他身上。“但生活有时候……”剩下的半句变成了叹息。

Jay突然小心翼翼地，过了几秒才开口。“是的，生活有时候就是狗屎。”

几个人望了过来。Jensen忍不住低头轻笑，这句话用在现在的处境真是再适合不过。但他居然没感到更多的悲伤与恐惧。作为律师，他却是一个潜在的宿命论者。

接下来他们度过了安静而漫长的一段时间。Genevieve靠在Jay的肩膀上打盹。正如同其它人一样，他们四人组成了一个紧密的小团体。

午后的太阳突然隐去了，三束如同神迹的细长光线从天空倾斜地指向海面，割裂成一片片金色的、刺目的碎片。

“这挺好的，至少不会太热。”Jay低声说道。

但Genevieve的表情却有些忧心忡忡，“我只希望不要下雨。”她一边说一边拨开被海风吹到嘴边的碎发。

“这就是积雨云。等着瞧吧，今晚肯定会下雨的。”说话的是一直背对着他们的Chad。

“真的吗Jen？”Dora抓紧了Jensen的睡袍布料。

Jensen心头一紧。“这只是臆测。”

“你们难道感觉不出来吗？船越来越颠簸了！”Chad的声音更大了，仿佛故意和Jensen唱反调。

“够了，伙计，大家都已经够焦虑的了。”Jay扭过半个身子，试图把一只手放在Chad的肩膀上，“嘿，如果风足够大说不定就把这片乌云吹走了。”

“去你的！”Chad甩开Jay的手。他想站起来又在一个海浪的颠簸下猛地坐了下来。

“嘿！别把船上的人都拉下水！”一个叫Waite的中年男人恶狠狠地瞪着Chad。

“操！我们！死定了！”Chad朝那个男人大吼。

Dora缩在Jensen怀里。“闭嘴！”Jensen愤怒地说。

“你问问那些一声不吭的员工，我想他们都开始在悄悄写遗嘱了吧！”

所有人，无论说话的还是沉默的，统统把头转向船员的方向。James，所有见到他的人都会吃惊一个人如何在两天不到的时间里迅速衰老。他沉默了很久，船上安静得只能听到海浪冲刷的声音。

“这……注定会是一场大雨。”James说道，“无论如何，等晚上就知道了。也许在那之前我们会得到救援。”

Jensen紧紧地抱住Dora，女孩坐在他的膝盖上，小小的一团，将脸埋进Jensen的胸膛。Genevieve和Jay拥抱在一起，当她充满绝望的双眼与Jensen对视上的时候，Jensen垂下眼帘，他不想让任何人发察觉到自己的视线正注视着两人紧密的身体。

Jensen的衣袖被轻轻地拉扯，“Jen，死亡就像是天黑吗？我见过马路边死掉的小鸟，它看起来很糟糕。”

叹息着，Jensen亲吻Dora的头顶，“我们不会有事的。”

而在那边，Genevieve正凑到Jay的耳边耳语。随后他们分开了。Jay坐了过来，从Jensen怀里抱过Dora，“是的，我们不会有事的。”他顺着Jensen的话说下去，仿佛他一直留意着他们的一举一动。

Dora看起来，与其说是恐惧，不如更多地被称之为迷茫。这让Jensen意识到她甚至无法真正理解何为死亡。话又说回来，Jensen自己也未曾真正理解。

“我不喜欢大人骗我。”Dora闷闷不乐地说。

Jay轻声说：“我们没有骗你……嘿，你听说过预言家吗？”他柔软得如同天际锦缎的声音让Jensen心头发颤。

Dora耸耸肩，“我五岁了。那只是童话故事。”

“但是实际上是，确实有一种预言被称之为‘自证预言’。”

“就好比卡尔达诺，那蠢蛋现是预言了自己的死期，然后在死期当天自杀。”这是那个叫Chad的男人的声音。他在上一刻坐到了Genevieve身边。

“呃……我想说的不是那个。”Jay瞥了他一眼，“我指的是一种确实存在的心理术，将一个目标作为必信之事在心里反复，人就会在潜意识中积极地达成这个目标。所以当我们不断地说‘我们一定不会出事’的时候，我们的身体就会受到暗示，朝着这个方向努力，最终将它变成现实。”

“有趣。”Jensen赞叹道，“这让我想到我曾经接手的一个案子，是如何通过自我暗示成功地骗过测谎仪的，这几乎是不可能的，后来他也被发现存在双相情感障碍。”

“哇哦！我只能说大脑真的是一个很神秘的器官。”

“呃！老兄！停止调情吧！我们做不成任何事，不是我们朝哪个方向努力，而是海浪把我们推到哪个方向。”Chad大声地打断了Jensen与Jay的交谈。

“……我只是在帮助大家。”Jay微微皱眉。

“她不想要欺骗。”Chad说，“我不会给自己太大希望，这样我在临死的前一刻就不会产生极度的绝望。”

“huh…如果你想坐到别的地方思考你的一生，带着你悲观主义的论调直到我们获救，我想我不会介意的。”Jensen说。

Chad没有动，他有些尴尬地轻咳了一声。“事实上，抱歉，我很抱歉，”当他在死双眼睛的注目下越来越不自在的时候，他低声开口，“我已经写好了我的遗书。”

他从口袋里将一个信封掏了出来，就好像它原本就在那里。

“是的，我把我的拖车卖了，买了上船的船票，该死的广告册，我本以为这会是我人生中最美好的事，但是……操他的，我想在后天晚上的烟花宴会自杀，而不是浑身发臭地死在海上……但也没什么区别了，我的人生就是个他妈的笑话，告诉你们也无妨……现在你们谁想看我的遗书？”

船上安静了十秒。就连坐在远处的船员们也屏住呼吸。

“可是……为什么？”Genevieve轻声问。她小心翼翼地看向Chad仿佛他是一个易碎品。

“让我想想……为什么不呢？”

“Matha是……你妈妈？”Jensen从Chad的指尖拿过信封，他注意到上面用歪歪扭扭的字体写着一个女性的名字。

“噢，大概是的。”Chad摸摸鼻子，“她会后悔看到——”

“一份晚间特价菜单？”Jensen从信封里抽出印有“梦想家号尼罗河岸餐厅”的宣传册看了一眼，又放回去扔到Chad身上，“……这很好笑。”

“混蛋。”Genevieve低声咒骂。

Chad兀自笑得直不起腰，“我只是想活跃气氛。是的，我们当然不会死，我们为什么会死呢？我要好好活下去，然后索赔巨额的赔偿金，这样我就可以去换一个人工肾了。”

空气再度凝固。

“这当然也是说笑的。”Chad撇撇嘴，“……我以为我得到的反应会更热烈些。”

“比如一个拳头？”Jensen从齿缝中挤出每个单词，“相信我，如果不是因为在海上，你一定已经得到它了。”

“你们很无趣。”Chad说，他突然将双肘撑在膝盖上，俯身朝Dora看去，“你说，如果要你写一份遗书你会写给谁？”

“嘿！”

“Jen，我觉得他很有意思。”Dora说，“我会写给我家的狗。”

“噢，你家养狗了。”

“是的，一只大的，两只小的。但我最喜欢Matt，他已经很老了。我大概会写给他，我想他应该不会看字，但我会让妈妈读给他听。”

“很有意思，我也考虑过写给自由女神像，但谁知道呢？可能她太高了，我的声音传达不到她那里。”

“你可以利用时代广场。”

“哇哦，你的智慧大概是十五岁而不是五岁吧。”

Dora忍不住笑了起来。

Chad又逗了她几句，当他感受到其他人的视线他抬起头，“怎么？我也有过妹妹，不是一个，而是五个。我没出生前就被上帝灌输了该如何和她们打交道的知识。”

“Chad，你要相信我们，事情终将会往好的方向发展，我们会没事的。”Jay语气前所未有地坚定。

Chad一边和Dora玩拍手游戏，一边含糊地说：“也许吧。”

夜幕降临，越来越高的海浪和强风带来了足够多的恐惧。无线电仍然无应答，James将珍贵的求救弹发射到半空中，红色的焰火照亮每一个人的脸庞。

闪电与巨雷撕裂天空。Jensen抹掉滴落在眼角上的第一滴雨。

灾难来临得没有任何预兆，从平静到惊涛骇浪只有二十秒。救生筏在尖叫中被掀起来，几乎离开海面，又重重地跌了下去。

“Bab——”有人在黑暗中发出惨叫，“有人……有人掉下去了！”

几个人想要伸手下去捞，但下一场颠簸立刻让他们自顾不暇，Babbitt瞬间消失在漆黑的海面，死亡对于大海而言就像打了个哈欠一样轻而易举。

“抓稳把手！系好救生衣！”James声嘶力竭地大吼，浪潮几乎盖过了他的声音。

Jay将Jensen和Dora同时抱紧，冻僵了的皮肤触碰在一起，紧密得仿佛是同一块弱小的肉体。

“会好的。我们都不会有事的。”Jay轻声说道，那震动传至Jensen的身体上。Jensen双眼发胀，不是因为那些隐晦的情感，也是因为那些隐晦的情感。


	4. 异变

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我再写超过三个人的场景我就是狗。卡了两个星期惹。

一种奇异的、超脱肉体本身的浪漫，在死亡逼近时绽开。Jensen本是一个理智的人，这与他的职业有关——或者说，正是因为他的性格，造就了他天生就该成为那个职业的佼佼者。

“我们会没事的。”他在剧烈的颠簸中绝望地呢喃，尽管如此，他心中仍有一个绝望的低语，它的音量越来越大，最终变成为嘶吼声——他要死了，他们都要死了。

这仿佛是一个无尽头的折磨。仿佛他们还不够糟糕，第一滴雨落在Jensen脸上，他被Jay搂在怀里，仰头向压顶的阴霾看去。“下雨了。”这声音便如同命运的判定，狂风骤雨倾泻而下，小小的救生筏上承载着尖叫与尖叫。几乎是同时地，湿冷僵硬的两只手握在了一起。Jensen感受着指缝间不断收紧的存存指骨与凸起的骨节。阴冷的闪电下他看到Jay的脸，苍白的、紧绷的、严肃的、被打湿卷曲的长发贴在脸上。他们谁都没有说话，Jensen的另一只手抱紧了Dora。某个失重的瞬间他突然想到，这是人类学上最简单的组合。这荒谬的浪漫。

“别愣着！快往外面舀水……船沉了大家一起死！”James的声音隔着层层雨幕，仿佛相隔千里之外。

Jensen愣了几秒才反应过来，他动了动那几乎没有了知觉的、被牵着的那只手。

“我叫Jared Padalecki。”Jay在他耳边轻声说道，这才把手松开。Jensen无法明白这是否是一个承诺。

“Jensen，Jensen Ackles。”

“我知道。”Jay——Jared说。这短促的笑容在Jensen眼里突然有了别的意味。他允许自己花一秒时间想象，假如这笑容曾发生在吧台前，他们之间能够发生些什么。而现实，他只得亲吻Dora的额头，然后将她交给Genevieve。后者以保护者的姿势将女孩稳稳地安置在膝头。

包括Chad在内，求生者们开始按照大副的指示往外舀水。雨水与海水混合着的积水已经到了脚踝。

“这他妈没用！”Napoleon大叫，密集的雨水因此灌进他的嘴里。他说得没错，他的睡裤被卷到膝盖上方，露出凸起歪斜的一双膝盖骨，水浸泡着他的小腿，他的双手原本在疯狂地向外舀水，经过五分钟的无用功后已经颓然地垂在身体两侧，“这他妈完全没用！”

“如果你选择继续抱怨不如用水堵住你的嘴，至少还有点帮助！”Chad扭头怒吼。

“那我唯一遗憾的就是我要和你合葬大海！”Napoleon尖叫，他的脸因为气愤而涨成和睡衣一个颜色。

“都别吵了……在那之前……至少安静会。”Sabina说道，她是第一个崩溃的船员，此时她坐在Napoleon身旁。两个人如同濒死动物遇到血盆大口，僵在原地一动不动。Sabina的伙伴，Elizabeth，她痴傻地坐在水中，歪头笑着，嘴里念念有词。

“世界末日……世界末日……他妈的……诺亚方舟……”她完全被吓傻了，Abdey尝试去帮助她，但被她用拳头打走了。在她的视野里，所有靠近她的人都变成了将她拖入冥河的死神。

“可怜的El。她断药了。”Abdey说，手捂着被打伤的眼睛，“她有……双相情感障碍，是这么读吗？简而言之她就是个疯子。她会在此时发病完全有道理……这噩耗对我们每个人而言都太大了。”

对于她的解释，抽空理睬她的人很少。“嘿，Tommy，”她又开口，“你来帮帮忙，El会掉下船的。”

Tom，他没有选择和大多数人那样舀水，对于Abdey的求助他只是无赖般地耸耸肩。“对她而言是个不错的选择。”

“混蛋！”Abdey小声说。

另一边，Jensen把睡袍脱下来，企图撩起更多的水往外泼。Jay立刻学着他的方法，动作间不忘向能听得进去的所有人说：“我们现在能延缓这个趋势，等雨停了我们就会没事的。”

“雨停？”Tom坐直身体，阴阳怪气地说，“以我多年的航海经验，这雨在我们死之前是不会停的了。”

“我们要死了！”人群中爆发出一声凄厉的哭嚎。是Sally，她只是个家庭主妇，因为买洗衣粉中奖了才不走运地上了这艘船。“我的孩子还在家等我……上帝啊……”

见鬼。Jensen心想，没必要一而再再而三地重复这个事实。他的目光被Jay捕捉到。

“嘿，我们会没事的。”

Jensen虚弱地笑了笑避开眼神，至少他的动作没有停下来。

“噢……可怜的Sally，她还能和她的孩子相见吗？噢！除非……”

“除非什么？”Abdey急切地问。

“闭嘴！你这个混蛋！”Sally身边的乘客说。

“除非……我不能说。”Tom故意道，“这种消息得大副说出来才行。”

“你这个婊子养的——”这是Babur的声音，没人知道他真正做什么生意，Jensen曾和他在一个牌桌上，对他手腕上的百翠丽达手表十分有印象。他是个易怒的家伙，Tom挑衅地看向他，他便站起身踉跄地挤过人群朝Tom挥舞拳头。

“老天！你们快停下来！James！说点什么！” Emily尖叫。

“够了！你们停下来！难道你们想要翻船吗？真是群疯子！我们继续，事情没这么糟糕，大家……”

“骗子！”Tom高呼，“骗子！梦想家号靠的都是坑蒙拐骗！包括你，James，你以为我不知道，是你杀了船长吧！他会回来找你的！”他被几个男人压在救生筏底部，鼻子里呛了水，剧烈地咳嗽起来。

“你疯了！我不明白你在说什么！”James反应激烈。

Tom爬起来，粗鲁地推开压制他的人。他从口袋里掏出什么握在手中，手臂与肩同高地举起那件物什，直指James，“说说你的枪为什么会在船长休息室吧，就放在尸体旁边。”

“枪！”Elizabeth跟着重复。Jensen这才分辨出自Tom指向James的乌黑的洞口。

James恢复了冷静。“想必是有人偷了我的枪，比如说你，Tommy Jax。”

“这也是一个说法。我不在乎你杀了谁，或者我杀了谁，无所谓。我只关心现在我们应该怎么活。Abdey，小妞，你也不想死不是吗？”

Abdey下意识地点头。“这里可没人想死……”

“大副……或者，Jimmy‘船长’，”Tom脸上挂着雨水和嘲讽的笑容，他往一边啐了一口，“我们都知道现在应该怎么做。”

“你只是在把大家都推向——”

“我只是在帮助你，达到光靠你自己的话压根到达不到的成就。”

“你疯了。” Emily说，“不要这样，求你……”

“宝贝，你会感谢我的。”Tom把枪口转向那些想要阻止他的男人们，“不要动。”他缓慢地来到了James面前，“说点什么吧。”

James的身形快要与暴雨和黑暗融为一体。“……除非，我们把人数减少到它缩能承载的人数。”

一片真空般的死寂。直到一声嘶吼将所有人唤醒，“这他妈是什么意思！”

James没说话。

“你刚才说的话是什么意思？!”

“告诉他们，大副，你知道我是在帮助你，你只需要一点推力。”子弹上膛的声音即使在暴风雨中仍十分响亮，“我也是在帮大家，晚一秒决定，死掉的机率就更大。”

“我们要把一部分乘客扔下船。”

“这是谋杀！” Emily刺耳地尖叫，她迅速缩入她的丈夫怀里。

“我不会允许你们这么做的。”Jensen说。

“那就一起死。” Tom把枪指向Jensen，几乎同时，Jared挡在了Jensen的面前。

“你没有权力这样做。”Jensen说，他的手在黑暗中与Jared的握在了一起，冰冷，湿滑，颤抖。

“事实上，紧急时期，法律是无效的。事实上，紧急时期，杀人是可以被赦免的。”Tom说，“事实上，我可以现在就杀了你。”

“但你如何定义‘紧急时期’？”Jensen问，他的镇定令自己都感到吃惊。尽管他的心脏正伴随着厚密的雨水疯狂跳动，尽管他能清晰地感觉到死神正在低瞰他——他们。“当你无法正确定义‘紧急时刻’，你的行为就不具备合理性。”

“操你的我不在意什么合理性！我会杀了你，然后所有人都会得救！所有人都会感激我！”

“事实上，要保证救生筏上只剩下16人的话，你杀的人会不止我一个。”Jensen环顾四周，“谁必须要牺牲，不是你说的算。”他看不清除了Jared之外的人的脸，但他知道所有人都在注视着他，“你可以杀了我，但这解决不了任何问题。”

“八个船员都跳下去就好了。”Chad在角落里嘟囔。

Tom把枪指向Chad。“而你会是下一个。”

“真是惊喜。”Chad说道，他脸上露出一个奇怪的笑容，“这大概是你这辈子做过的唯一的好事，不是吗？你妈妈一定会为你感到骄傲……”

“别提起我妈妈！”

“是么，她的儿子杀了人，而且他还会杀更多的人，你猜怎么样，即使你活了下来，你下半辈子都不会再从今晚的噩梦中逃脱，就连你的妈妈，她也会每晚梦到他的儿子用枪指着别人，命令他们……”

“闭嘴！你这个婊子养的——”

枪声和尖叫声同时响起。一道黑影从Tom的背后扑上来，是James，他的手从Tom的肩膀伸过来，抓住了Tom拿枪的手。他们在剧烈的颠簸中扭打在一起。还未等其他人反应过来，大自然就替他们分出了胜负。救生筏突然倾斜，Tom脚底一滑，在一声惨叫声中掉出了救生筏，一个浪盖上头顶，顷刻间不见了踪迹。

James被拉着往外翻，Jared早一步将他拽回救生筏。他躺在救生筏边缘喘着粗气，朝众人挥了挥手中的枪。

“上帝啊……”Emily捂住眼睛，“他死了……”

“我以为我才是要死的那个……”Chad浑身发抖地抱紧手臂，盐水冲刷着他脸颊被弹痕燎开的伤口，活着的感觉令他大口喘气。“老天……我居然差点要死了。”

“我以为你不知道害怕。”Genevieve凑到他身边，Dora紧紧地抓着她的衣服。三个人在黑暗中相视而笑。

“噢亲爱的，我都快吓尿了。我恨死亡。”

“谢了James。”Jared哑着声音对James说，“你救了大家。”

“我没……他不是坏人。”James脸色惨白，“他也许有点……但他从来都不是坏人。”

“他死后还会上天堂呢。”Jensen讽刺地开口。

James坐起来，他盯着手里的枪，“事实上……他只是做了那个我们都不愿意做的决定。某种程度上说，他是英雄。”海浪将他们高高地抛到半空，又猛地沉了下来。半个救生筏沉入水底，堪堪翘了个半个头。大家狼狈地从水里爬上来，勉强稳住船身。

“瞧。”James说，“Tom说得没错。”

Jensen抹掉那些粘在脸上的水珠。“恕我不敢苟同。我的身上还尚且有些人性。” 

“我很遗憾。这是火车问题，选择死五个人还是一个人。”

Jensen瞥到他手中的枪，“可你不是那个控制操纵杆的人。”

Chad愤怒地摇头，“刚才你为什么要救他？”

“这支撑不了多久了。”James的语气越来越坚定，“我不是Tom。我们投票，想要一起等死的现在可以举手。”

“没有人有权力为了生存剥夺别人的生命。没有一个人。”Jensen重复道，他只希望James能听到他的声音。他率先举起手，“我们不是在寻死，我们要继续积极自救和求救。即使……即使……我们难逃一死，我希望带着人的尊严死去。”

James狠狠地咽了口唾液，他内心的天平逐渐歪向了Tom，那个阴魂不散的恶鬼。“那就等是否有绅士风度的人自己跳进海里吧。”

“天佑美利坚。”Emily举起手，她的丈夫Roff紧随其后把手举了起来。紧接着还有Jared，McGinnis，Genevieve，噢可爱的女孩，Jensen充满感情地看着她和女孩。Chad犹豫了一下，同样缓慢地举手。

“我同意他的话。”Chad说，“我们并不是坐以待毙。”

“Sally，我亲爱的？”Emily看向女人。可对方局促地垂下头。

Emily怜悯地环顾四周，“我不怪你们。”她坚定地举着自己的右手。

James脸上的表情有些茫然，他似乎不知道自己正在干什么。“好的，好的……”他喃喃地说，“现在应该怎么做……”

Perdue，那个二级官员，他之前几乎被当成透明人，他努力将自己藏匿起来，此时他突然发声，“James，别伤害女人和孩子。”

“是的，是的。”James用力点头，“我不是Tom，我不会滥杀无辜，我们定一些规矩，然后这些拥有人性光辉的绅士们，我希望你们在真正需要牺牲的时候可以像现在那样坦然而伟大。”

Jensen开口，“你说错了。我从不认为自己是绅士。我想要的是公平。”

“只有死亡是最公平的。”James局促地笑了笑，“我们可以制定一下……牺牲者的规则。第一，妇女和儿童都是被保护的对象，这个大家可以接受吧？”

没有人回答他。

“第二，有家庭的男人不能作为先牺牲的人，看在他们妻儿的份上，不要害死他们一家人。”

“看在上帝的份上……”Jensen暗骂了一句。大副的话无疑将他……以及Jared的处境推到了悬崖边缘。

“你在说什么？”James转向Jensen。

“我说，去你妈的。”

“抱歉先生，我只是迫不得已。我不后悔。”James的枪对准Jensen，紧接着他看到了Jared。他立刻转移了目标。“我刚才看到你举了手。我想我们可以先从同时符合未婚并且又后登船的人开始，这位高个子的年轻先生，若你愿意主动牺牲自己，我们会对你致以最崇高的敬意。”

“想都别想。”Jensen攥紧Jared的手。

“我们必须做出我们都不想做的决定。”

“希特勒也是这么说的。”

“这不是历史，这是现实，而现实面前我们得为自己考虑。”

“跳下去！”有人喊道。Jensen愤怒地转过头，Jared的手在他的掌心猛地一颤。

“滚你妈的！”

“跳下去啊！别光会说漂亮话。我可不想死！”Galen，那个部门经理说道。

“你是最没资格这么说的人。”Jensen说，在某个不理智地瞬间，他想象着是他而不是James拥有那把枪。

Jared看向Jensen，他的嘴唇淡得失去了血色，正颤抖着，这个也许是救生艇上最正直的人，Jensen的心为他破碎的目光而抽痛。“我……”

“不！我不会允许这种事情发生！”Jensen低吼，他的手覆上Jared的脸庞，撩开那些湿漉漉的卷曲的头发，他几乎没多想就仰头吻向Jared，他品尝他的嘴唇，像在品尝一段湿冷粘稠的伦敦雾。Jared浑身一震，猛地闭上双眼。Jensen感受到对方微微张开嘴唇，他强忍着断开了亲吻。这枚吻仿佛很漫长，但实际上只是一瞬而已。

“他妈……他妈的恶心的同性恋……”Galen膛目结舌地说，“你们……你们都应该下地狱！”

“我不会让你伤害他。”Jensen对James说。他没有理会Galen。

“……你没办法救所有人，先生。”James的脸上带着怜悯的笑容，“即使不是Jared，那也会是下一个人。”

Jensen摇头，“而你，你没办法救我们中哪怕一个人。”他在摇晃的救生筏上缓慢地行走，趟着水走到James跟前，“你不是救世主。你不是那个拿着遥控杆的人。你不是一个坏人。你不是杀人魔。你不是Tom。你是你自己。想想你想要什么。”

“你别逼我。”James退后了半步，“我有枪……我有枪……”

Jensen突然笑了，他向那躲闪的枪口迎面而来，坦坦荡荡。“我们说到过绅士精神。”

“Jensen！”在他身后传来Jared的叫声。

在Jensen的心底，有什么东西开始融化。但他没有时间和Jared说一声。他对James说：“你不敢开枪的。”

“你猜我敢不敢。”

“你胆小，懦弱。James，你时常从梦里惊醒，懊悔自己为何还活在世上。他们嘲笑你，即使是Tom那样的低级员工也不尊重你。你不敢直视自己的嫉妒，甚至埋怨不公。但我相信你是个好人。”

“我只是做我该做的事。”James的声音沙哑而哽咽，“你说得都对……我恨船上的每一个人，这些不配被拯救的人。但我不会杀他们，我也不会杀你，先生，现在不会。我不是那种滥杀无辜的人……”

雨从两人之间落下。

“这不是正义James。”Jensen说，“你身上优缺点，但同样也在闪光，你做不成  
救世主，因为你是人本身，你是……James本身。你可以选择这条路，但你也可以选择，另外一条。”

James的手放了下来，他突然仰天大笑，又骂骂咧咧地坐回原位，把脸埋进手掌里。“操！操！操！操！我他妈就连一个救生筏都管不好！”他拉扯头发，将枪扔掷向远方。

“James……”Jensen松了口气，“你做得……”

“别。”James,这个狼狈的男人扭头看向Jensen，他打断了Jensen的话，“你只是想要控制我。你们都是如此……”他在雨浪中痛哭，“我希望……我只希望……在我的人生里,至少能做对一件事。”

“James！”

“天佑美利坚。”James说完便翻身跳进海里，肉体拍击在水面的声音令所有人打了个寒颤。

“James！”Perdue大叫他的名字，“上帝啊……”

Jensen向后跌坐在水洼里。浪将他高高抛起，又让他跌至最低。“我……”他痛苦地闭上双眼。他感受到有人抱住了他，将他从底部拖起来，让他完全靠在他的怀里。是Jared。一些人围着他，脸上带着关切。更多人面目模糊，和背景融为一体。

“这不是你的错。”Emily小声说。

Jared的吻烙在Jensen额角。Jensen想象那变成一枚弹痕，一个黑洞，一个耻辱的印证。

“又一次……”他痛苦地呢喃。

Elizabeth的笑声刺耳。“沉船吧！沉船吧！这些肮脏与污秽！”但它很快淹没在了涌上来的海水中。


End file.
